I'll Surrender To You
by gxssipxogirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots from many different areas of Deacon Claybourne and Rayna Jaymes' lives. I hope you enjoy and fall in love with these two like I have :)
1. Secrets & Lies

_I love you, Ray. I love you more than anything else in this world. So let's just do this, please, baby. Marry me._

Deacon was laying on the floor in front of the fire place with Rayna in his arms, a blanket covering both of them. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, and she sighed comfortably. "God, you're so beautiful. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

Rayna smiled and leaned back up, kissing Deacon's mouth. "I'm so happy." She pulled Deacon down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." They connected their mouths again, and Deacon straddled Rayna and smiled into the kiss.

 **XXX**

"Were you drunk last night when you asked me?"

Deacon looked at her, confused. "When I asked you what?"

Rayna's face fell. "Oh..." She moved her fingers down to the band on her left hand, and she slowly started to slide it off.

"Rayna, what happened, sweetie?" He walked forward and reached out to grab around her waist.

She shoved him away and backed up. "Get your hands off me! Were you drunk last night when you asked me?" Deacon didn't respond. He watched as the ring flew through the air and landed by his feet, and Rayna stormed away.

He bent down to grab the ring, yelling Rayna's name. "Ray! Ray-Rayna!" He ran after her and tried to stop her, but the door to their bedroom slammed in his face.

Rayna was sitting on the floor of the bathroom of her condo, breathing hard. "This can't be happening..." she thought to herself. "I can't be pregnant." She looked down at the test again, trying to change what the screen said. No suck luck. She was pregnant dead as a hammer.

She reached up to grab the phone off of the counter and took a deep breath before dialing the number.

It rang twice before the voice came through the other end. "Hello?"

"Tandy?" Rayna started crying. "Tandy, thank God."

"Rayna? Babe, what's going on? Are you alright?"

Rayna shook her head. "I need you to come over. Don't ask questions, just please come over."

"O-okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang tight, okay?" Tandy hung up and Rayna pulled her knees to her chest, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 **XXX**

"Who's baby is it?" Tandy asked her sister.

Rayna sighed, shrugging. "I don't know...probably Deacon's. Teddy and I haven't together that long and we're always careful...I don't know, Tandy..."

Tandy gasped. "Have you told him yet? I mean...I know you two aren't on the best terms, but..." Rayna shook her head. "You haven't told him? Rayna..."

"I'm going to tell him, I am. I just need time to process it. I'm not even 30 yet...or married..." She took a shaky breath. "I'll tell him, though. He has the right to know..." Rayna looked down and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Tandy sighed. "When? When are you going over there?"

Rayna shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't want to go alone. I don't know what he's going to be like. Will you come with me?" She looked up at her sister, pleading. "Please, I have no one else to go with."

Her older sister sighed, nodding her head slowly. "Of course, sweetie. Of course I'll go with you. And you know what else? I'll help you through this, okay? It'll be alright."

"Okay," Rayna said, "thanks."

"Come here." Tandy said and opened her arms, pulling Rayna into a hug. "It's all going to be okay. I promise it'll work out."

 **XXX**


	2. Three Weeks To Showtime

"No, none of these dresses are what I want. This wedding is not that big and Deacon doesn't want something crazy. I need to find something else." Rayna slumped down onto the podium and buried her head in her hands.

"Sweetie, we can go pull more dresses. That's why we're here." Tandy threw a look at her nieces, who shrugged, before she looked back down at her little sister.

Rayna picked her head up and groaned. "My wedding is in three weeks. I don't have time to try on dresses-I need to find one now. Why is this so stressful?"

Tandy looked back at Maddie and Daphne and sighed. "Girls, find a couple more dresses for mama, and if doesn't like these ones, we'll call it a day." The girls nodded and jumped up. "Do you remember her size?" They nodded and walked off into the dresses.

"Wedding planning sucks. And why are we having it soon?" Rayna looked up at Tandy. "I've had less than a month to plan a whole wedding and now it's not going to be ready and I just..." She trailed off, trying to hold back tears.

"We don't have to do this anymore today if you don't want. I'll go get the girls and we can go home. I'm sure you want to see your future hubby." Tandy sat down next to Rayna and threw her arm around her shoulders. "It's totally your choice."

Rayna nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready to call it a day. I'm exhausted and I want to see Deacon." She smiled faintly at Tandy, who stood up.

"Okay, you get your stuff together, and I'll go get the girls." She turned on her heel and walked into the sea of dresses to find her nieces.

 **XXX**

"How'd it go baby? Did'ya find a dress?" Deacon pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

Rayna shook her head. "No. Nothing's ready for this wedding and it's in three weeks and I can't do this in three weeks." She pulled away and leaned on the counter, looking down at the floor.

"Ray. We can push it back. We don't have to do this so soon. I just want you to be happy, so it's your choice."

She sighed. "I don't want to push it back, babe. I just want to plan everything so it's perfect and it's not going to be in three weeks." Rayna buried her head in her hands.

Deacon places his hands on her hips. "Baby, look at me." His fiancee picked her head up. "Our wedding is going to be perfect, because I'm marrying you. You're going to look beautiful, so are the girls, and everything is going to be wonderful. Just relax, darlin'."

Rayna sighed and kissed Deacon lovingly before falling into his arms, hugging him tightly in the middle of their kitchen.

 **XXX**

"Mom! Try on that one with the fringe that we picked out. I think that's going to look stunning on you." Maddie smiled up at her mom, who was inspecting her current dress in the mirror.

"Okay, but this one's going to be tough to beat." She smiled and stepped carefully off of the podium and back into the dressing room.

"Do you think she's going to find the dress today?" Tandy asked the girls.

Maddie nodded. "I think this one is going to be the one. If it's as beautiful on her as it is on the hanger, she's going to love it. I'm excited. She's stunning." Tandy nodded in agreement. "Do you need help, mom?"

"No!" Rayna yelled from the dressing room. "I'm just looking at it, and you were right. It's gorgeous, sweetie." She opened the door slowly and walked out, and the girls' mouths dropped. Rayna stepped up onto the podium again to face the mirror, and she gasped. "Oh my gosh..."

"Rayna, you look absolutely gorgeous. Oh my goodness."

"Mom, I love it. It's beautiful on you." Maddie was gawking over the dress on her mother.

Just then, Rayna broke down crying. "Oh, honey." Tandy said and walked up the stairs to stand next to her sister. "This is the one. It's so obvious. You only cried over this one." Rayna giggled and wiped her eyes. "Go take a walk in it, see how you feel."

She helped her sister down onto the floor, and Rayna grabbed her daughters' hands. "Since y'all are walking me down the aisle, let's practice with the dress. This is the one."

The girls smiled and walked down the hallway with their mom, smiling up at her. Tandy smiled and placed her hands over her heart, tears in her eyes.

This is going to be perfect. She thought to herself as she watched her sister and nieces.

 **XXX**

"How'd it go?" Deacon asked when Rayna walked into their bedroom.

Rayna smiled. "Amazing. And you know what?" She sat down the bed to take her shoes off.

"What?"

"Our wedding is going to be perfect. I can't wait to become your wife in three weeks." She kissed Deacon when he came up to her.

Deacon smirked. "See? I told you to relax. It's all going to work out." He squatted down and grabbed her hands, looking up at her. "I love you."

Rayna leaned down to kiss him and smiled when they pulled away. "I love you, too."

She stood up to walk into the bathroom, a smile plastered to her face. For the first time in two weeks, she was excited and happy.

 **XXX**


	3. Love & Marriage

A slight smile came to Deacon's face when the front door closed, and Rayna's voice rang out.

"Hello?" She sang out. "Where are the loves of my life?"

Deacon heard her keys and purse clatter on the counter. "Actually, it's just me, but I'm on the couch baby."

When he heard Rayna walk into the living room, he laid down and smiled, waiting to see her in front of him. When she appeared in front of him, he smiled up at her.

"Hey hottie. How'd it go today?"

Rayna sighed. "Great, but I'm so tired." She groaned and plopped down on top of Deacon, who exclaimed and laughed. "Where are our daughters?"

Deacon wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead. "Daphne's at Megan's doing something for school and Maddie went shopping with Talia. They knew you'd be pretty tired."

Rayna laid her head on Deacon's chest. "What great girls." She looked at the T.V. "What the heck are you watching? It looks incredibly boring."

Deacon chuckled. "I actually have no idea what this is, but yes it's incredibly boring. I just turned it on to get rid of the quiet. So what happened with 'The Exes' today? How's Scarlett?"

"Scarlett's good, Gunnar's good, the label's good, but all of it is making me so exhausted..."

Deacon started rubbing circles on her back. "Go to sleep, babe. You won't be missing anything."

She shook her head. "Nope, I haven't seen my husband in what feels like forever. No way I'm sleeping when I see him for the first time in two days. I can sleep later." She sighed and snuggled deeper into Deacon, if that was even possible.

Neither of them said a word for the next ten minutes, they just spent their time wrapped up in each other.

Before too long, Deacon heard Rayna's soft snoring and he chuckled lightly.

Well, good thing I have nowhere to be... He stroked Rayna's hair and kissed her forehead, turning back to the television to let his wife sleep.

 **XXX**

Three hours later, Rayna woke up and smiled when she saw Deacon's face.

"Hi, sleepy-head. Feel better?"

Rayna giggled. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you. I'm sure it wasn't comfortable. "

Deacon shook his head and smiled. "That's okay, babe-you were tired and I had nowhere to go anyway. Plus, it was kind of cute how comfortable you looked. I didn't want to disturb you."

"For the record, I was very comfortable. You make a great pillow." She giggled and leaned down to kiss Deacon. "But I'm hungry, so I should probably get up. Can you help me?"

Rayna sat up slowly and Deacon grabbed her hand, helping her stand up off the couch.

The two of them walked into the kitchen together, and when they got behind the counter, Deacon wrapped his arms around Rayna's middle from behind, holding her close and tight.

"I'm glad you're home. God, I have missed you." Deacon whispered into her ear as he kissed her cheek, a smile on his face.

Rayna placed her hands on top of Deacon's and interlocked them, rubbing her fingers along his wedding ring.

They've been married for almost a year, and Rayna still couldn't believe it. Deacon was right during their vows: it was definitely going to take a while to get used to having each other for the rest of their lives.

 **XXX**


	4. Rehearsal Dinner

**So before you begin reading, a couple things: first, I love Rayna and Juliette's relationship and I know J wasn't at the wedding and I really wanted her to be so I decided to write her into this chapter. :) Also, I made Maddie and Daphne write "We Got a Love" and they didn't sing it at Luke and Rayna's rehearsal dinner. I like changing things because cute :) enjoy this one, guys!**

 **XXX**

"Baby, are you about ready to go? We can't be late to our own rehearsal dinner."

Rayna nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I just got distracted, that's all. I'm coming." She smiled faintly and Deacon walked over to her, face falling.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" Rayna shook her head. "Ray, come on. Come sit down." He led her over to the couch on the end of the bed and together they sat down, hands interlocked. "I know something's wrong. Talk to me."

Rayna sighed. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that I'm nervous. Last rehearsal dinner the wedding didn't end up happening and something like that worries a bride-to-be."

"Baby, I'm not Luke. This is completely different."

She sighed. "I know, I know. And I love you more than anything and I know this was meant to be, but I'm just nervous. I can't help it."

Deacon swallowed hard and rubbed his thumb along her ring. "Look, sweetie; it's night-before-the-wedding jitters. I'm nervous too, but we love each other and this is how it was supposed to be for us. It's all going to work out, there's no reason to be nervous, okay? Everything's going to be perfect."

Rayna nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You had every right. Are you ready to go, though? I'm pretty sure we'll be late, now." When Rayna giggled, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before helping her stand up off the couch.

"I love you." Rayna said, smiling up at Deacon.

"I love you, too. Let's go rehearse for our wedding." He offered his arm and Rayna looped hers through it as they walked out together, to go to their wedding rehearsal.

 **XXX**

"Rayna."

When she heard her name, Rayna turned around from the guests and smiled at who was standing there. "Juliette? Oh my gosh!" Rayna gasped and stepped forward, wrapping Juliette into a hug. "I didn't think you'd come!"

"Are you kiddin' me? I couldn't miss this for anything." They pulled away, but still held onto each other's hands. "Congratulations, lady; it's about friggin' time."

Rayna nodded and giggled. "Tell me about it." She stepped back and looked the blonde up and down. "You look amazing, by the way. How are you holding up?"

Juliette nodded, lips pursed. "I'm good. I got to see Cadence during treatment and Avery's letting me bring her to the wedding, and I feel good." Rayna nodded with a slight smile on her face. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

Rayna sighed. "Honestly? Terrified. I mean, last time I had one of these, it didn't work. I'm just nervous, is all."

"Rayna, you and Deacon are soulmates, okay? It's okay to be nervous, it's normal wedding feelings. But y'all are it for each other. I've seen you two together. Tomorrow's gonna be absolutely perfect. And you're going to look stunning." Juliette winked and cracked up.

"You know, I'm really glad you're here." Rayna said and wrapped her around Juliette's shoulders, walking over to the tables to hang out with her family and friends.

 **XXX**

"If I could have everyone's attention, please." Tandy said through the microphone, and the room got quiet. "Now I'm not going to speak too much, I'll save it for tomorrow, but I'd just like to say a few words."

"Oh no," Rayna muttered, and Deacon laughed lightly.

"First of all, congratulations to both of you, it's been a long time coming. I'm glad it's finally happening-you belong together. Tomorrow's going to be so full of love, I can't wait." Rayna and Deacon looked at each other and smiled.

Tandy swallowed hard. "Rayna, with all of the drama that went down between us this past year, especially with that one," Tandy pointed to Deacon and winked, and the place erupted with laughter, "I'm glad to see you so happy. You two belong together, and you deserve a lifetime of happiness, which I know you'll get.

"Congratulations you two, I wish nothing but love and happiness tomorrow and forever. It's about flippin' time." Everyone laughed and Tandy winked at her, waiting for the laughter to die down. "And now, Rayna's beautiful daughters, Maddie and Daphne, would like to perform for their mom."

Rayna smiled proudly with teary eyes as she watched her daughters walk up to the stage. Daphne grabbed the mic and smiled, looking directly at her mom and Deacon. "Mom, Deacon, we are so happy for you two, and even though it's strange that a guy who I've known as my uncle is about to become my step-dad, I'm beyond excited."

"We wrote this song together just for the two of you, and we'd like to sing that now. It's called 'We Got a Love'." Maddie looked at Daphne to count off, and the younger one started to sing.

When her voice came through the microphone, Deacon reached over to grab Rayna's hand, and tears immediately fell from her eyes.

To say she was proud was an understatement: her daughters were insanely talented and they were going to accomplish so much. The future was looking bright.

 **XXX**

"Alright, I'll be up at the cabin. The girls are insisting we stay away from each other until tomorrow-something about luck. I think it's stupid, but whatever."

Rayna giggled at Deacon's pouting and followed him to the front door. "I hate to say this, but I agree with them. Our daughters aren't stupid." Deacon set his bag down and wrapped his arms around Rayna's waist. "We'll see each other tomorrow."

Deacon sighed and pulled her closer. "I can't wait to marry you, baby. Tomorrow we start the rest of our lives. I love you."

"I love you, too," Rayna said. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, a smile on her face. "Now go on. I'll see you tomorrow at the end of the aisle." She kissed him again before he pulled away and leaned down to grab his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow to make you Mrs. Claybourne. Get some sleep." He winked at her before he turned on his heel and walked out the front door.

I'm getting married tomorrow. She smiled and turned to walk into her bedroom to get some sleep before she walked down the aisle in nineteen hours to finally marry the love of her life.

 **XXX**


	5. Cake & Paranoia

**A little disclaimer: I actually have no idea how this works so I based it kind of off of how the show did it so I hope this isn't too corny or inaccurate. Hope you like it :)**

 **XXX**

"Ms. Jaymes, Mr. Claybourne, it's so good to see you. Come on in."

Deacon let Rayna squeeze past him as they walked into the bakery to pick out their wedding cake. "No reporter this time. And I'm with the right guy." She looked up at her fiance and smiled, and Deacon wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I can see that. Now, did y'all have any specific flavor in mind? If not, we could just taste test a bunch and see what you like."

"Just not any of those exotic flavors y'all make. We just want traditional and simple." Deacon stated, making sure he got the point across.

Nicole chuckled, nodding her head. "Noted. Follow me." The couple followed her to the corner of the shop, stopping at a four-tier wedding cake. "Okay so this one is chocolate and vanilla marble with a vanilla fondant frosting. We can taste this one?" The couple nodded and the hostess handed them each a plate.

Rayna shook her head as soon as she took a bite. "No. This isn't it."

Deacon whipped his head around to look at Rayna, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? I thought this was what you wanted..."

Rayna shook her head and shrugged. "Yeah, well now it's not. Let's try something else." She set the plate down and looked at Nicole, who was nodding her head.

"Not a problem. Come over here and we'll try more samples. That's why you're here, right?" They both nodded and followed the hostess around the towering cakes to pick out the perfect one for their big day.

 **XXX**

"No, neither one of us are fond of lemon, and the guests probably won't be either. This one's a no." Rayna set the plate down aggressively, clearly exhausted and overwhelmed. "You're telling me there's nothing here either one of us has liked?"

"Judging by your body language, you hated the third one the least." Deacon said quietly, trying to calm Rayna down. He knew when she got like this, especially during all of the planning, he had to brace for the worst.

"We've tried almost a dozen and haven't picked one yet. Our wedding is in three weeks, Deacon-we don't have time to argue about this." Rayna huffed, trying to calm down before she broke down.

"No one's arguing here, Ray. You're just paranoid, it's completely normal."

Rayna whipped her head around to Deacon and her jaw dropped, taken aback by his statement. "Paranoid? What makes you think-? I'm not paranoid!"

Deacon looked over at Nicole, who looked like she had seen all of this before. "Can you give us a minute, please?" Nicole nodded and Deacon took Rayna's hand, leading her out of the shop.

When they got outside, Deacon turned to look at her, grabbing both of her hands and sighing. "What's wrong, Ray? And don't say 'nothin', because I know you better than that." Rayna shook her head. "Talk to me. Please."

Rayna sighed. "I don't want to fight with you. I hate it."

Deacon looked at her, confused. "We're not fighting. It's stressful, I get that. But this isn't a fight. Something's wrong, though-I can tell."

"I keep bringing up Luke, and I'm sorry, but all of this is so scary to me. I'm just so nervous something is going to go wrong, and I don't want that because I love you so much and I want this day to be absolutely perfect. It's going to be, but I want to make sure it is. And last time I did this, Luke and I did nothing but fight and it ended horribly." She swallowed hard and looked down at her feet, suddenly choked up.

"Babe. Baby, look at me." When Rayna looked up at him, he stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. "Our wedding is going to be perfect, okay? You're just nervous and scared and overwhelmed. Luke was a jack-ass and he wasn't the one. I love you more than anything in the world, and everything is going to work out. Which is why you need to relax."

Rayna cuddled further into him and sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this." She felt his lips on her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, darlin'. Are you ready to go back in there and finish this?" Rayna nodded and they hugged for a little while longer before pulling away and locking hands, walking back into the shop to find their perfect wedding cake.

 **XXX**


	6. Mrs Claybourne

"Ms. Jaymes, you look beautiful tonight! Who are you wearing?"

Rayna smiled. "Thank you! Tonight I'm wearing Gucci, and my hot husband here is too. And no, we didn't plan the matching clothes."

The reporter giggled. "Well, you look fantastic. You both do."

Deacon pulled Rayna closer to him and smiled down at her. "She does, doesn't she?" His eyes twinkled before he looked back at the reporter. "We have more press, so good to see you again. Have fun tonight." He said to the lady and grabbed Rayna's hand, walking with her down the press line. "You look hot, she's right."

Rayna giggled. "Thank you, but save it for tonight, Mr. Claybourne. You won't be able to control yourself. We're in public with all of our peers."

Deacon chuckled. "I know, babe. I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look."

She smiled up at him. "Well thanks, babe." She winked before gripping his hand tighter and walking up to him to the next reporter in the line.

 **XXX**

Rayna came out of her dressing room and walked down the hall to make her way back to the stage to present the next award: Male Vocalist of the Year.

"Hey, gorgeous." She heard behind her. When she turned around, she smiled at who was walking toward her.

"Hey yourself. Haven't seen much of you tonight." Rayna reached out and grabbed Deacon's hands, stepping closer to him.

Deacon huffed, nodding his head. "I know. I forgot how crazy these award shows are-especially when you're nominated for virtually every award like my hot wife is. You're killin' it out there. I'm so proud of you."

Rayna giggled, fiddling with Deacon's wedding ring. "Thanks, babe. I miss you, though. I'd rather be just sitting watching the show with you then running around backstage." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at their hands.

Her husband shook his head. "Hey, stop that. You deserve this, okay? And we'll see each other after, and at home. That's the great thing about being married." Rayna giggled. "Plus we can have great celebration sex."

Rayna busted out laughing. "That's true." She looked behind her toward the stage and sighed. "I'm on in two minutes. I'll come right down and sit next to you when I'm done. I love you." She leaned in and kissed him quickly.

"I love you, too. Knock 'em dead, Mrs. Claybourne." Deacon winked and Rayna smiled as she let go of Deacon's hands and turned around, a blush on her cheeks as she walked to the side of the stage.

 **XXX**

"Entertainer of the Year. My wife is Entertainer of the Year for the second year in a row. I'm so proud of you." Deacon smiled at her and watched as she climbed into the bed next to him and she giggled.

"Well thanks, babe. Although, you're MY Entertainer of the Year every year." She winked and threw her arm over Deacon's chest, snuggling into him.

Deacon chuckled. "That makes two of us, baby." He kissed her forehead. "Congratulations, Mrs. Claybourne." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rayna sighed. "Mrs. Claybourne. I'm probably never going to get used to that." Deacon leaned down to kiss her forehead again. "Nope, definitely not going to get used to it."

"You know what I'm never going to get used to?" Deacon asked, and Rayna shook her head. "Having you, for the rest of my life. And I don't mind at all."

Rayna giggled and sat up, looking intently at Deacon. "So, about that celebration sex..." She said seductively, and raised an eyebrow.

Deacon shrugged and laughed. "I'm a man of my word." Rayna laughed and Deacon placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss.

They both smiled against each others mouths and Deacon flipped her over, kissing her hard.

 **XXX**


	7. Happy Valentine's Day

"Rayna? These were just delivered to you." Bucky walked into her office with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Oh okay, yeah, just set them on my desk. Thanks, Buck." Rayna smiled up at her manager as he sat the flowers down before turning around and walking out of the small office.

Rayna looked at the large bouquet in front of her and reached for the small card, pulling off the small, plastic clip. She smiled when she saw who it was from, and she flipped it over to read the message.

 _Happy Valentine's Day baby. Our first one as husband and wife, and many more to come. Love you._

Rayna smiled and put the card back on the holder, picking the vase of flowers up and smelling them as she moved them over to the table in the corner so she could get some work done before going home to her hot husband.

 **XXX**

"Deacon?" Rayna called as she walked through the door. "Babe?" She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw a red box on the counter. She went over to it quickly and laughed when she saw what it actually was.

On top of the heart-shaped box of chocolates was a folded note with her name on the front. She picked it up and flipped it open, reading what was inside.

 _Hey baby. Go get all dressed up, I'm taking you out. I'll see you soon, I love you._

Rayna smiled wide and set the note down before turning and walking out of the kitchen to go to their bedroom to get dressed up.

When she got there, she was confused as to why the door was completely shut-usually it was only propped. She shrugged it off and opened it, and when she saw why it was closed, she gasped, mouth hanging open.

In their bedroom was balloons, and not just one or two, but several that covered the floor and reached the ceiling. Rayna laughed and hit them out of the way to head over to her closet, also trying not to step on the ones on the floor.

When she got to the closet and opened it, she gasped when she saw what was hanging up: a tight red, v-neck dress with a gold necklace hanging with it. She laughed and grabbed the hanger, reading the note taped to the plastic hanger.

 _You're going to look so incredibly sexy in this. Put this on and get even more beautiful. I'll see you soon. Love you-D._

All she could do was shake her head as she headed into the bathroom to get ready for her Valentine's Day date with her husband.

 **XXX**

Rayna checked in the mirror once more to make sure her bun was secure before nodding once and walking out of the bathroom, flipping the light off.

When she walked out of their bedroom, she grabbed her shoes in the hallway before going into the kitchen. When she walked in there, Deacon whistled and looked her up and down.

"Damn, baby. I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more gorgeous, but I'm so glad I was wrong. You're so sexy." He stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer and smiling at her.

Rayna wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him lightly. "Thanks, babe. I feel like I'm gonna fall out of this thing."

Deacon chuckled. "That's fine by me, baby. It'll be off by the end of the night, anyway." He kissed Rayna's forehead as she felt a blush come to her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, if we don't leave now, it'll be off before too much longer and we'll miss dinner. Come on, my darling husband. Save the sweet talking for tonight."

"Darlin', I've got all kinds of things saved for tonight. But right now, it's dinner time. Let's go, beautiful." Deacon said and grabbed Rayna's hand as they walked out of the house together to go to dinner.

 **XXX**

"It's a good thing the girls won't be home until tomorrow morning. I don't think I'll be able to control myself for much longer. You just look so damn incredible."

Deacon's left hand was gripping the steering wheel, and his right hand was draped over the center console, rubbing his fingers on Rayna's bare leg.

Rayna giggled. "Oh, I know. You were gawking at me through the whole dinner. I'm surprised you didn't go down on me right then and there."

Deacon laughed and shrugged. "I wanted to, but I would've gotten arrested. Maybe it would've been worth it, but I didn't want to find out."

Rayna laughed and placed her hand on top of Deacon's, intertwining their fingers.

Ten minuted later, they pulled up to the house and when Deacon put the truck in park, he shut it off and turned toward Rayna. "Now, for my favorite part of the night." Deacon winked and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and Rayna started laughing.

"You're so terrible." She smacked him lightly and he kissed her again, laughing. "Let's go in, the girls aren't home."

They both undid their seat belts frantically and opened the car doors, climbing out. Rayna walked around the front of the car and Deacon came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle as they walked as fast as they could to the house together.

As soon as the door to the kitchen opened, Rayna turned around in her husband's arms and attached her lips to his, immediately asking for access inside. They both let out a low moan when Rayna bit down on his lip gently, and her hands came up to his shoulder to slide his jacket off.

They both continued moving into the kitchen, and when Rayna's back hit the counter, Deacon pulled away for a fraction of a second to lift her up before stepping between her legs and kissing her again.

Rayna threw her head back and let out a small moan when Deacon's mouth moved down to her collarbone and he kissed it lightly repeatedly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Deacon whispered against her skin before Rayna sighed, melting into her husband.

 **XXX**


	8. Movie Night

"What movie do you want to watch? I think it's your choice." Deacon said from the living room, and Rayna shrugged as she dumped the popcorn into a bowl.

"I don't know, what are you feeling? We watched a comedy last week." Rayna asked and grabbed the popcorn bowl, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"Rom-com? You know I'm a sucker for Nicholas Sparks." Deacon said, and Rayna cracked up.

"Yes, I do know. Okay, you can pick then. One that won't make you cry." Rayna said and Deacon's jaw dropped.

"That was one time, Ray. I'm never living that down, am I?"

Rayna thought about it for a second before she shook her head. "Nope. You aren't."

Deacon nodded as he shrugged. "Yeah, I figured. It was very emotional, I couldn't help it, Rayna."

His wife laughed. "Yeah, okay. Go pick out a movie my very manly husband." She winked and punched Deacon lightly as she shook his head and laughed, getting off the couch to pick out their weekly movie.

 **XXX**

"You know you're zero for three on your popcorn catching abilities, right?" Rayna asked about a third of the way through the movie, after Deacon had spent the whole time playing with the snacks rather then eating them.

Deacon gasped. "Yeah, well you're zero for however-many-times-we've-done-this so you have no room to talk, Mrs. Claybourne."

Rayna gasped. "Okay, fine. Let me do it, right now. I'm gonna prove you wrong."

Deacon laughed and nodded sarcastically. "Okay, you're on. Right now."

The two of them turned to face each other and Deacon grabbed a piece of popcorn from the bowl. He held it up to show Rayna before he tossed it lightly.

It bounced off Rayna's nose before it fell to the ground, and she shrieked, mouth open. "That's not fair, I wasn't ready!"

"Yeah, uh-huh. Fine, I'll give you another try. Are you ready this time?" Rayna nodded and Deacon showed her the popcorn again and nodded once before he tossed it again.

It flew through the air and landed on the floor next to the couch, and Rayna looked down at it, pouting. When she looked back up, Deacon was laughing.

"That's not fair, either! You threw it too hard." Rayna whined, and Deacon nodded.

"Uh-huh. Even thought it was right at your face. Just admit it, Ray: you stink at this game."

Rayna gasped, acting offended. "I do not! Maybe you just stink at tossing popcorn."

Deacon shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you just stink at catching popcorn." He set the bowl down on the floor next to the couch and scooted closer to Rayna, a smug grin on his face.

His wife shook her head, smiling as Deacon got closer to her. "No, I think you just stink at tossing."

Deacon straddled Rayna's legs and pressed his forehead against her's, smiling. "You know what I don't stink at?" Rayna shook her head. "Kissing you. Loving you." Rayna giggled. "At least I hope."

Rayna shrugged. "I don't remember, so why don't you prove it? Show me how good you are. I think I forgot."

They both laughed before Rayna brought her hand behind her husband's neck and pulled him down, connecting their lips and kissing him passionately.

The movie, and the popcorn, was soon forgotten as the couple got lost in each other on their living room couch.

 **XXX**


	9. 4x11 Reaction Fic

AHHHHHH BABIES ARE MARRIED AHHHHHHHHH! While I loved the episode (especially the last fifteen minutes), I loved loved loved the cabin scene at the end so much and I wish with all my heart it would've been longer. So I made it longer ;) Enjoy the cute...BABIES ARE MARRIED!

 **XXX**

"Babe, you're going to throw your back out." Rayna said through her giggles as Deacon walked up the steps to the cabin with his new wife in his arms.

Deacon shook his head. "Nonsense. Plus, if I do, I promise it'll be worth it." He smiled like he was so proud of himself before he kissed Rayna quickly. When he pulled away, he had a twinkle in his eye, and Rayna surely had the same.

She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as Deacon walked down the porch to the door of the cabin. She was subconsciously fiddling with the ring on her left hand as her hands were behind his neck and her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

When they got to the sliding door, Deacon sighed. "Okay, I have to set you down or I have to burst through this door. You can decide."

Rayna giggled and shook her head. "I think I'd rather my husband stay around for a while, so you can put me down. I guess." She smiled and kissed him lightly before he set her down reluctantly to open the sliding door.

As soon as it was open, Deacon knelt down and picked Rayna up again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the cabin.

"Honeymoon." Deacon said quietly and Rayna smiled widely.

They both giggled before leaning their heads in and kissing each other quickly before Deacon walked further into the cabin, making his way to the couch.

"I did it!" Deacon exclaimed proudly, and Rayna giggled.

"Yes you did!" She said sing-songy, and Deacon laughed and leaned in to kiss her again.

When they pulled away, Deacon smiled at her. "I'm gonna put you down, okay? You ready?" Rayna nodded.

Deacon spun around and Rayna exclaimed as she giggled and he sat down on the couch.

When they were both on the couch, Rayna kept her arms secure around Deacon's neck and her bent legs were on top of his as he held her close to him.

For a while, there were no words being said. They didn't need to be. Everything that needed to be said to each other was said earlier during the happiest day of their lives together. Words didn't matter. All that mattered in this moment in time was each other, and they were perfectly fine with that.

Rayna and Deacon were staring into each other's eyes and doing everything they could to get closer to each other, but they were already practically stuck together, smiles plastered to their faces.

Rayna leaned forward, connecting her lips with Deacon's and kissing him deeply.

It wasn't aggressive, or leading anywhere, it was just simple and loving-just what they needed. They had all night-and their whole lives-together, and they planned to use every minute.

Rayna pulled away, still leaning her forehead against Deacon's as she smiled. "My husband."

Deacon laughed softly and kissed her quickly. "My wife. Finally. I did it."

Rayna nodded. "Yes, you did." She whispered, kissing him again.

The only sound in that room at that moment was their soft kisses and happy sighs as they tuned out the world. All they focused on was each other, and they wouldn't want it any other way.

They spent what felt like the whole night stealing kisses and soft touches, wrapped up in each other on the couch in the cabin that's been in their lives forever.

The two of them kissed lovingly for a while longer for Deacon pulled away and looked Rayna in the eyes. Rayna had a soft smile on her face, and her hand that was interlocked with Deacon's was playing with his wedding ring.

"I wrote you a song." Deacon said suddenly, and Rayna gasped.

"You did?" Rayna placed her free hand over her chest and felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

Deacon nodded. "I did. Want to hear it?"

Rayna nodded rapidly. "Of course I want to hear it. Yes, absolutely." She leaned in to kiss her husband quickly before he stood up to grab his guitar.

He started playing as he walked back to the couch, and Rayna instantly felt her eyes well up with tears. She watched him come back over to her, and she sat cross-legged, watching him sing to her.

When he sat down across from her on the couch, they immediately locked eyes with each other, and they remained that way through the whole song.

 **XXX**

"That was so beautiful." Rayna said quietly with tears in her eyes. Deacon set his guitar down next to the couch before Rayna leaned forward to kiss him.

Deacon smiled against her mouth. "Thank you. It's all true. Every word of it."

Rayna nodded. "I know. I loved it. I love you." She kissed him again. "I love you so much." She smiled against his mouth and sighed as they kissed him again, interlocking their hands.

They added more passion to the kiss as they melted into each other, stripping away their clothing and the world around them as they became one body on the couch in the cabin that meant so much to them.

From here on out, they were each others. Forever and always.

 **XXX**


	10. It's That Time

Deacon parked his truck in front of the jewelry store and looked up at the sign on the top of the building, breathing deeply a few times. Today was the day: he was going to buy the ring to make Rayna his fiancee.

You don't have to be so nervous, Deacon. You two have been talking about marriage for over a year.

He took another deep breath before getting out of the car and walking into the store. When he walked in, someone immediately noticed him.

"Oh my gosh, Deacon Claybourne!" The young girl came up to him, and Deacon chuckled nervously. "What can I do for you?"

Deacon shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm, uh, I'm here to buy an engagement ring. For my girlfriend."

The young worker gasped. "Oh! Of course. Follow me." Deacon nodded and followed the girl. "Did you have a specific cut in mind?"

Deacon shook his head. "Nope, just somethin' simple, but beautiful. Like her." He noticed the worker put her hands over her heart as she said 'awwww'. "I just want to make her my wife." He said simply.

The girl looked at him and nodded. "I think I have the perfect ring. Come over here, Mr. Claybourne."

Deacon breathed deep and followed the young worker through the store. When he saw all of the engagement rings in the cases, he started to feel nervous and overwhelmed. There were so many choices, it was crazy.

The girl grabbed a ring from the case before turning around and holding it up to show Deacon. When he saw it, he gasped and his jaw dropped.

"This is a halo cut. It's sparkly and gorgeous, but it's also simple and relatively small. I think this is exactly what you were looking for." She smiled, and Deacon nodded his head.

"Yeah, this is beautiful. Rayna will love it. This is the one I want." Deacon said, nodding rapidly.

The worker nodded and smiled. "I figured. Excellent, follow me and we'll let you take it home." Deacon nodded and followed the girl to the counter.

He blew out a breath as a small smile crept to his face. It was really happening-Deacon was going to make Rayna his fiancee. Finally.

 **XXX**

He couldn't help the smile that was forming as he walked through the kitchen door of his and Rayna's house. When he closed the door and turned around, he smiled when he saw his girlfriend sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey! Where were you all day?" Rayna asked, her face lighting up.

Deacon walked into the kitchen and took his jacket off. "Oh, just getting stuff ready for the opening. Next Tuesday's coming quick." He chuckled and set his jacket and keys on the counter. "I just want everything to be perfect."

Rayna nodded with a smile. "It will be, babe. You've spent so much time on this. It will be perfect."

Deacon sat down on the stool next to her and grabbed her hands. "I know. Everything will be." He leaned forward to kiss her quickly and she smiled. "So, movie night tonight? I'll make some dinner and popcorn."

Rayna nodded. "That sounds perfect. The girls won't be home until tomorrow, anyway." She squeezed his hand with hers.

Deacon smiled. "Good, I'll start the food then."

"I'll go pick out a movie." Rayna said, kissing Deacon once more before letting go of his hands and standing up to go into their movie room.

Deacon stood up with a smile on his face as he moved around his kitchen counter.

Yup, Rayna was right: everything was going to be perfect. If it all went according to plan, next Tuesday was going to be a big night.

 **XXX**


	11. Lovin' & Leavin'

Rayna had a huge smile on her face as she came out of the bathroom, climbing into the king-sized bed and crawling over to Deacon. He chuckled at her and placed his hands on her hips as she straddled his legs.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, love. I'm here now, though." She giggled as she leaned forward and kissed him quickly before pulling back, smiling as she looked at him.

"Damn you're gorgeous. I'm sorry I haven't been here, baby."

Rayna shook her head. "Nonsense, you're here now." She kissed him again. "And I, for one, am glad you are." She kissed him and bit down on his bottom lip lightly, and Deacon sighed.

As Deacon slipped his tongue into her mouth, and the two of them battled with their tongues, Rayna slid her hands down his chest to the buttons on his shirt and began working them loose.

She felt him hard underneath her, and she rolled her hips down slowly, moaning at the contact. Deacon smiled wickedly against her mouth as he moved his hands to work her shirt open, but not before rutting his hips up aggressively.

Rayna's shirt buttons came free and Deacon moved to assault her neck with kisses as she threaded her fingers through his thick brown hair. She tilted her head back to give him more access and her shirt fell to hang around her shoulders.

She moaned softly when she felt him bite down on her collarbone, and he took that as permission to continue. As he moved his mouth to various places on her neck, she rolled her hips down to feel his arousal against her, and he groaned against her neck.

Rayna was working on getting his belt undone when she heard laughter and loud music come from one of the girls' upstairs bedrooms. She stopped what she was doing and pulled away from Deacon with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Deacon asked, clearly not amused that she had stopped.

"You don't hear that?" Deacon shook his head and Rayna looked toward the door. "What the hell is that? Why are the girls still up?"

Deacon shrugged. "I don't know. Just forget it, come on baby."

Rayna shook her head rapidly. "No, it's like eleven o' clock, they should've been sleeping an hour ago." She groaned. "I have to go get them to bed. I'll be right back."

Deacon's face fell and Rayna giggled lightly. "To be continued..." She smiled and kissed him as she rolled off of his legs, climbing out of the bed as she buttoned her shirt and walked out of the bedroom.

When she was out of the room, Deacon leaned his head back on the pillow and sighed heavily.

He loved living with Rayna: going to be next to her every night, waking up next to her every morning, raising their girls up; Beverly gave him this life to live, and she was laying in a coma in a hospital bed.

I have to go be there for her. He thought before he sat up. I need to be there when she wakes up.

He sighed again and scooted off the bed, sitting on the edge as he fixed his clothes.

As he was pulling his boots on, Rayna walked in. "Apparently Boulevard broke u-babe, where you goin'?"

His heart sank as he started to tell her he won't be home tonight. Again. He had to be there for his sister. Without her, he wouldn't be home at all.


	12. My Promise To You

"I've been weak more times than I've been tough...yeah, I like that." Deacon said quietly, writing the words on the yellow pad of paper before picking out chords.

He was sitting in the music room of the house, working on a new song. Scarlett and Gunnar were singing during the ceremony, but he wanted to sing for Rayna that night. At the cabin. Privately.

He fumbled with three or four different chord progressions before he found the ones he was satisfied with, and he scribbled them down on the paper.

"I've been up and down and out and out of luck...well it's true." He chuckled lightly as he wrote the lyrics down, writing the same chords underneath the words.

Since the day he proposed to Rayna, he knew he wanted to sing to his future wife on the day of their wedding, but he wanted to make it special. Sure, his vows were going to cover the basics, but he wanted a song to make a promise. Something only Rayna would ever hear. After all, music is what brought them together.

He was picking through chords and formulating verses when he heard the door behind him open, and he hid the notebook under the couch cushion before playing random melodies.

"Hey babe," Rayna said, "whatcha workin' on?" She came over next to him and sat down, throwing her arm around his shoulders and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Deacon set the guitar down next to him and shook his head. "Nothing special really. Just an idea I had to get down on paper." He looked down at her and smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

Rayna shook her head. "Nothing really, just dealing with Markus' publicity tour and talking a lot to the wedding planner. March 16th is coming quick."

Deacon nodded. "Yeah it is. Are you excited?" He had a small smiled on his face as Rayna nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I can't wait to be your wife." She giggled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek first, then his lips.

"Well, just between the two of us? I can't either." Deacon smirked, his fingers fiddling with her engagement ring.

The two of them just sat there for a while, enjoying the presence of each other. They were getting married in two-and-a-half weeks; finally, after nearly thirty years of loving each other and trying to hide those feelings. They were finally going to do love right.

Rayna broke the silence as she sighed, patting Deacon's shoulder. "As much as I love this, Tandy will be here with my stylist any minute to fit me for my dress." She smiled broadly. "I'll let you get back to that song. I can't wait to hear it."

She stood up and placed her hand on Deacon's cheek before leaning down to kiss him quickly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Deacon said before Rayna stepped over his legs to walk around the couch and out of the room.

When he knew she was safely out of the room, he grabbed the notepad from underneath the blue couch cushion, setting it on the coffee table as he picked up his guitar.

We've done love wrong so many times, I think it's time we do love right...

Deacon smiled as he wrote those lyrics, imagining Rayna's reaction as he worked through the music.

Three weeks later, sitting on the cabin couch in the moonlight, wedding rings glistening, her reaction was exactly what he imagined, and more. He was spending the rest of his life with the love of his life, and the song proved that he was going to keep it that way.


	13. When The Right One Comes Along

"Any idea where your fiance is?"

Rayna's eyes widened before she looked back at her daughters, who were staring at her with concern in their eyes. She swallowed hard. "Uh, girls, how about y'all go find Aunt Tandy and go to your seats, okay? We're going to be starting really soon."

The girls nodded and stood up, hugging their mom quickly before walking out of the bride's room.

When the huge wooden door clicked shut, Rayna turned back toward the wedding planner in a picnic. "What are you talking about? Where the hell is Deacon? We're supposed to get married in twenty minutes!"

The lady shrugged and shook her head. "I know, I was going to get him to tell him we were almost ready and the groom's room was empty. He was walking out of the barn when I was walking in, but I didn't think anything of it."

Rayna swallowed hard and tried not to lose it in front of her team. "Damnit, Deacon." She whispered, looking down at her feet and breathing heavily. This is just what she needed after all of today's drama: a runaway groom.

She picked her head up and looked at the three women standing in front of her. "Can you go see if his truck is here? It's a black Ford. I think he parked a couple vehicles away from me. If he's gone I have to try to call him."

"Of course, Rayna." Her make-up stylist said before walking out of the room to find Deacon.

Rayna blew out a shaky breath and moved to sit on the couch in the center of the room, burying her head in her hands as she silently prayed that Deacon was okay and was actually here somewhere.

It was dead silent in the room as they waited for Jana, her make-up girl, to come back with hopefully good news. Rayna tried to calm her racing heart as she sat and waited. She was going to make it down the aisle this time, but was Deacon going to be there when she did?

She heard the door open and she picked her head up and whipped it around, looking at Jana with hopeful eyes.

Her hope faded when she saw Jana's frown and her head shaking. "I'm sorry, Rayna. I didn't find him."

Rayna swallowed hard and stood up. "Okay, I'll have to call him them. I need to find him, we're supposed to get married." She walked over to the vanity and picked up her phone, shaking as she dialed Deacon's number.

The phone rang too many times to comfort Rayna, and she groaned when his voicemail came through. She hung up and waited a few seconds before dialing again, pacing around the room.

When his voicemail came through again, she sighed and hung up, looking down at the phone as tapped her thumbs against the screen. "He's not answering."

She stopped pacing and looked up at the wedding planner, who looked worried. "Do you want me to make an announcement to the guests?"

Rayna shook her head. "I don't know, I don't know what we're supposed to do."

"Maybe you should put on your dress." Rayna heard behind her, and she whipped her head around and smiled when she saw Deacon standing at the door.

She walked over to him and leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm so glad you didn't disappear."

Deacon smiled. "You look beautiful. I can't wait to see you in your dress."

Rayna giggled and kissed him again before pulling away. "Well go away and let me put it on, you'll see it soon." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I love you, I'll see you at the end of the aisle." They kissed again before Deacon let go of her hand and walked out, letting her get dress on.

In a little over an hour, she was going to legally be Mrs. Claybourne, and the thirty year wait was going to be worth it. Their dreams were about to come true, finally.

 **XXX**


	14. Family Swim Day

"Y'all look like you're having fun without me in there. I am perfectly fine right here." Rayna smiled down at her daughters.

Maddie and Daphne were in the huge in-ground pool in the backyard of the Belle Meade mansion, and Rayna was sitting on a chaise in the shade on the deck, avoiding the water at all costs. Deacon had just gotten home from the studio, so he was i0n the house getting ready to come outside.

"Mom, come on! The water feels so good." Daphne said from the pool, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

Rayna chuckled and shook her head. "Nope, sorry y'all-I am perfectly content right here."

"Will you at least come feel it? Please?" Maddie practically begged her mom and Rayna groaned and stood up, walking over to the edge of the pool.

She crouched down to touch her fingertips to the water, and the girls tried to hide their snickering from her. Maddie looked just past her mom and started laughing uncontrollably, and Daphne put her hands over her mouth, stifling a giggle.

Rayna opened her mouth to question what her daughters were laughing at, but before she could get a word out, she was flying through the air and hitting the water within five seconds.

When she came up coughing and sputtering, her daughters were doubled over with laughter and Deacon was smiling wickedly on the deck. When she finally caught her breath, she looked over at Deacon, who was trying to stop laughing.

"Hi, baby," Deacon said in between laughs before winking at the girls, who were trying to breathe normally again.

"Don't even. I can't believe you did that."

"Oh come on, Ray. You have to admit that was funny."

Rayna just shook her head as she waded over to the edge in front of Deacon. "Whatever. Can you help me out?" Deacon nodded and leaned down to grab Rayna's hand, attempti0ng to pull her up, but instead she pulled him down off the deck and into the water next to her. The girls shrieked when the splash hit them and Rayna laughed wickedly.

Deacon came up from the water a minute later and instantly looked at Rayna, shaking his head. "Okay, yeah, I deserved that."

Rayna smirked before moving to the ladder to push herself out of the water. Deacon watched her climb out of the pool, and he felt his whole body get hot as he tried to think about ANYTHING other than her nearly naked body. He cleared his throat and looked at the girls, who were recovering from their fits of laughter.

Rayna went back over to the original spot on the deck as she watched her youngest instantly cling to Deacon. She chuckled lightly as Maddie rolled her eyes and tried to get her little sister off of him. Rayna loved that, even though Daphne wasn't Deacon's biologically, she loved him just as much as she loved Teddy.

Daphne shrieked when Deacon lifted her over his head and launched her as high and as far through the air as he could, and the twelve-year-old screamed until she hit the water on the other end of the pool. Rayna had a huge smile on her face as she watched her husband and daughters splash around and tease each other in the water.

The three of them swam together for about a half an hour before Deacon commenced in a final splashing competition and made his way out of the pool. When he caught Rayna's eyes, he smiled brightly and walked over to sit next to her on the other chaise.

"Did you have fun?" Rayna asked him, glaring from behind her sunglasses.

Deacon nodded rapidly and kept his huge smile on his face. "Yeah! I've always loved swimming but it's even more fun with the girls."

Rayna giggled and nodded, leaning her head back on the chair and breathing deeply. She felt Deacon come up next to her ear and he kissed it lightly. Rayna swallowed hard and tried to remember that her children were right there.

"Can I just say that you look incredibly sexy in that bikini, Mrs. Claybourne?" He nipped lightly on her ear and Rayna's breath caught in her throat. "But I think you'd look even sexier if I took it off of you."

Rayna swallowed hard and glanced over at the girls. "You better watch it babe, our daughters are right there. Don't start something you can't finish."

Deacon chuckled darkly. "Oh darlin', I have every intention of finishing what I start. How does tonight sound, after the girls are in their rooms for the night?"

Rayna just listened to Deacon talk and she felt her body temperature rise as he nibbled on her ear lightly. "And you'll be mine and I can do what I've been wanting to since I saw you kneeling next to the water our daughters are swimming in."

Rayna groaned in the back of her throat and tried desperately to push her husband off of her. "Babe, come on." Deacon smiled and kissed her ear again before pulling away from her.

"You're all mine tonight." Deacon whispered and winked at her before retreating back to the house.

Rayna giggled and watched Deacon walk back into the house before sighing and leaning back against the chaise trying to calm her breathing again.

 **XXX**


	15. It's A Dad Thing

**So this one-shot is based off of a Twitter Q &A Chip did when someone asked about what advice he would give to a son Deacon might have with Rayna and he said basically "don't do what I did". WEELLLL after I picked myself up out of my puddle of tears, I decided to write a fanfiction about it :) I hope you enjoy, I also incorporated some Friday Night Lights references, too. MUAH!**

 **XXX**

"He's changed his shirt six times. The girls didn't even care this much."

"Peyton really likes her."

"He's sixteen, he doesn't know what he likes."

Deacon nodded. "You were sixteen."

Rayna sighed and looked at Deacon, pleading. "Can you go talk to our son? Please?"

Deacon chuckled. "Yes, baby, I will go talk to your son." He stood up from the bed and walked up to Rayna, planting a kiss on her lips before tapping her butt lightly and walking out of the room.

"He's your son too, Deacon!" Rayna laughed as she watched her husband walk out of the bedroom to go talk to Peyton.

Deacon sighed when he got to his son's bedroom before raising his fist and knocking on the brown wood.

"Just a second!" Peyton yelled from behind the closed door before the handle spun and the door opened. "Oh, hey Dad."

"Hey bud. Got a second?"

The freckle-faced blond nodded. "Uh, yeah. What's up?"

Deacon walked into his son's room and sat down at his desk chair, and Peyton sat down across from him on the bed. "Are you excited?"

Peyton nodded and smiled. "Yeah, totally. Kelsea's a really great girl."

Deacon nodded. "Good, that's good." His voice trailed off.

"Somethin' wrong, Dad?"

"Your mom was sixteen when we met."

Peyton nodded rapidly. "Yeah, that's pretty cool. Now you're married. I wanna be just like you guys."

Rayna walked past Peyton's bedroom door to go downstairs, but stopped cold and back tracked when she heard her husband talking to her son. A smile crept to her face and she leaned against the door frame to listen to Deacon.

Deacon sighed and shook his head. "No, you don't. Look, bud, we met when she was sixteen, but our relationship was far from loving. I made some mistakes and hurt her far more times than I care to admit, and I paid the price for that. Your sister suffered, she's told you the stories, and I never want you to put your girl through that because it will absolutely destroy you.

"What I did to your mama ruined us and took way too long for us to find our way back to each other, but for some reason she forgave each other and fell back in love and here we are. But son, don't do what I did. Love your girl and treat her with respect and don't assume she's she one. I got lucky but don't shelter your feelings."

Deacon smiled slightly and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm glad to be your dad, and although I've been dreading this moment since the day you were born, I'm glad I got to have it with ya."

Peyton smiled. "Me too, dad. Thank you." He stood up off the bed and held out his arms for a hug, and Deacon stood up and pulled his son into his arms.

When they pulled away, Deacon smiled and patted his back. "Of course. Now go have fun with your girl."

Peyton nodded and grabbed his jacket before bounding out the door and nodding at Rayna, who was leaning against the frame with a smile on her face. Deacon turned around and smiled, crossing his arms over her chest.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough," Rayna said as she walked into her son's bedroom. "Thank you for talking to him. For being honest with him. It was so much easier talking to my girls."

Deacon stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her butt, and her arms snaked around his neck.

"You got it, baby. He's a good kid." He planted a kiss to Rayna's forehead. "Because you're his mama."

Rayna giggled. "I think you have a part in this, too."

Deacon smiled and leaned forward to kiss Rayna, and she giggled and happily obliged. Deacon spun her around and walked her backwards toward the bed, where she sat down. Just as he was starting to push her to lay down, she pulled away and sat up.

"Uh-uh, no. That is our son's bed. That is disgusting." Rayna scoffed and stood up, walking out of the room with what Deacon swore was an extra swing in her hips.

Deacon chuckled and counted to five in his head before standing up and chasing after his wife, who shrieked and ran down the hallway to their bedroom.

 **XXX**


	16. Couch Cuddles

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to let Nashville/social media go for a little bit to see if my anxiety would calm down a little bit. It helped but I had these fanfics in my drafts for a while so I figured I'd finish them. I hope you like this one :)**

Rayna walked down the hallway quietly and smiled when she saw Deacon sitting on the couch, reading the book Daphne got him for Christmas. He looked so focused and cute wearing his glasses, and she giggled lightly.

Deacon must've heard her, because he turned around slowly and smiled at his wife. "Hey, baby. What are you doing up?"

Rayna sighed and walked over to lean on the back of the couch. "I was lonely, figured I'd come see if you were okay."

Deacon nodded and closed the book. "Yeah, I'm okay. This book is just hard to put down." He sighed. "I'm sorry you were lonely, though. I'll be in there soon."

Rayna shook her head. "No, that's okay, I'm in here now." She walked around the couch to sit next to Deacon and she smiled at him. "How was your day? I've hardly seen you today."

"I know, you were sleeping when I got home. I laid down three tracks and then the guitar part of a fourth, so it's coming along."

Rayna's eyes widened. "Babe! That's amazing! It's gonna be done sooner than you thought, huh?"

Deacon nodded and exhaled deeply. "That's the hope." He said quietly.

The two of them just sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the feeling of being together after days of hardly seeing each other.

The silence was killing Rayna, so she turned to Deacon and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek and letting her lips linger there until a smile came to her husband's face.

"What are you doing?" Deacon asked, and Rayna giggled.

"I'm just kissing my husband. Is that a problem?"

Deacon shook his head. "No, not at all."

Rayna giggled again and leaned back in, planting a kiss to his cheek before moving farther down and assaulting his neck with kisses. Deacon chuckled and sighed, moving his hand down to her butt.

"Don't start something you can't finish, baby."

"Oh, I have every intention of finishing this, babe." Rayna whispered in his ear before kissing it and grabbing his ear lobe with her teeth. She heard Deacon moan in the back of his throat, and Rayna smiled wickedly.

Rayna kissed his neck again before moving to his mouth and pecking it lightly. She smiled against his lips before climbing on top of his lap, her legs on one side of his body.

"What are you doing?" Deacon asked.

"Nothin'," Rayna whispered, moving her head to his neck and peppering kisses up and down it. "Just cuddling with my husband." She smiled against his neck and nipped it lightly.

Deacon reached up and pulled Rayna's head out of the crook of his neck and stared at her before leaning in and kissing her lightly. They both smiled before Deacon kissed her again, rubbing his hand slowly along her butt.

There were the moments that turn her on the most: the slow kisses, occassional biting, the soft touches. It drove her wild, and only Deacon could make her feel this way.

"You're driving me crazy, baby," Deacon whispered, kissing her again and squeezing her butt gently. "You're killing me."

"That makes two of us, babe." Rayna giggled, running her hands through Deacon's hair and kissing him.

"You know what? Come on." Deacon grabbed Rayna underneath the legs before grunting and standing up from the couch, causing Rayna to throw her head back with a hearty laugh.

"You're killing me." Deacon growled as he walked with Rayna in his arms to their bedroom and slammed the door behind him, making Rayna squeal with laughter.

 **XXX**


	17. Ice Skating and Chinese

"Let's go ice-skating."

Rayna lifted her head up off of Deacon's chest and whipped it around, confused. "Um, what?"

Deacon nodded and smiled. "Yeah! I mean, the girls aren't here and it's been so long since we've done something in the snow."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. I nearly broke my ankle last time we played in the snow."

"Because you tried to run in boots that were three sizes too big." Rayna rolled her eyes and Deacon chuckled. "Come on, baby. If you hate it after an hour we'll go home."

Rayna thought about it for a minute before smiling slightly. "Alright, fine. We'll go ice skating. But you better hold my hand the whole time. And if I fall, I'm not having sex with you for a week."

Deacon nodded. "Don't worry, if I'm holding your hand you won't fall."

 **XXX**

"Just hold my hand the whole time, baby; I'll be here to catch you if you fall." Deacon said.

"Like you've done so many times before." Rayna whispered and smiled up at Deacon.

Deacon leaned down to kiss her forehead quickly before the two of them carefully made their way over to the ice rink, where nearly thirty people were skating and spinning around the ice, making Rayna's stomach drop. Her husband noticed and gripped her hand tighter as they stepped on to the ice carefully together.

"Hey, just look at me. Don't look at all of these people trying to show off. Just keep your eyes on me." Deacon said quietly and Rayna nodded rapidly.

The two of them skated slowly around the rink for a while before Rayna started to get a little more confident in her abilities. She looked away from Deacon and loosened her grip on his hand.

One minute she was skating alongside Deacon around the edge of the rink, and the next minute she was on the ground, the ice freezing her butt. Deacon looked down at her with a cryptic face, but Rayna just started laughing hysterically. Deacon stared for a few more seconds before he, too, started laughing.

"Baby, are you okay?" Deacon asked between laughing.

Rayna nodded as she laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I guess I got a little too confident." She tried and failed to get up off of the ice, resulting in another fit of giggles. "Can you help me up?"

Deacon reached down and grabbed Rayna's hand with both of his, pulling her up as hard as he could. The two of them couldn't stop laughing, though; it made the task extremely difficult.

They calmed down long enough to get Rayna back on her feet, and she wrapped her arms around Deacon's neck, giggling again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Deacon asked as he placed his hands above Rayna's butt.

"I'm fine, my love." Rayna said before leaning forward to plant a kiss on Deacon's lips.

Deacon returned the kiss and pushed her back against the glass along the edge of the rink, and Rayna gasped slightly into his mouth. His hands traveled slowly down to her butt, and he squeezed lightly, and Rayna giggled.

"Watch it, sir; we are in a public place." Rayna said against his lips, and Deacon chuckled and pecked her lips before pulling away.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Deacon whispered and patted her butt lightly.

"I'm okay, babe-more than okay." Rayna winked and kissed Deacon one more time. "Now come on, let's skate before you get all hot and bothered."

"Too late." Deacon whispered, and Rayna shoved him lightly before grabbing his hand and pulling him back onto the ice, a huge smile on her face.

The two of them skated slowly along the edge of the rink for a while before deciding they were freezing and they wanted something to eat.

 **XXX**

"I have't felt like this in a long time. I can't move...anything." Rayna said later that night as the two of them sat on the couch, surrounded by Chinese takeout boxes.

Deacon laughed out loud and shook his head. "Yeah, I beg to differ on that one, baby."

Rayna gasped and punched Deacon lightly on the arm. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

Deacon chuckled and set his box of food down, turning to look at his wife. "I can give you a massage, help you feel better?"

Rayna nodded slowly before smiling wickedly, her eyes clouding with desire. "I have a better idea," she said seductively, giving Deacon the look her knew all too well.

"Oh, I could get into that." Deacon said with a smile, leaning forward and attacking Rayna's mouth, smiling against her lips and pushing her back against the arm of the couch, straddling her legs.

Before Deacon took it any farther, he pulled away and stared at Rayna. "You fell. I thought you weren't gonna have sex with me."

Rayna giggled and shook her head. "I lied."

Deacon smiled and leaned down, attaching his lips to hers and feeling Rayna relax into him, working his magic on his wife.

 **XXX**


End file.
